La novia de Sasuke
by TenshiMarie-chan
Summary: ROAD TO NINJA ¿Por qué Sasuke es un Casanova? ¿Dejaría de serlo por amor? ¿Conocerá Menma algún día a la misteriosa novia de Sasuke?


**LA NOVIA DE SASUKE**

Por TenshiMarie-chan

**Naruto no es mío, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Es mi primer FanFic, sean amables por favor, cuando estoy nerviosa sobre-edito así que seguramente la historia no llega a ningún punto en realidad pero me esforcé mucho para que saliera algo de todo esto, sin mas que decir aquí les dejo la historia (one-shot).**

******-o-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-o-**

Atardecía en konoha y mientras todos los demás niños eran recogidos por sus padres uno en específico de cabellos y ojos azabaches practicaba con sus shurikens y kunais en el patio de la academia.

- No entiendo porque no lo consigo - decía Sasuke sosteniendo con fuerza un kunai en su mano - hasta el incompetente de Menma lo logro - se reprocho. - Soy pésimo, tal vez nunca lo logre.

- Oye niño tonto - lo llamo una dulce pero decidida voz - si te das por vencido tan pronto no mereces ser amigo de Menma-kun.

- Y tu quien te crees… - No termino su frase pues al voltear vio algo que lo dejo sin habla. Era una niña preciosa, piel como porcelana, cabello negro azulado y brillante Hasta los hombros, ojos grandes y de un extraño color que hacía que parecieran dos perlas, parecía uno de los ángeles de los cuentos que le leía su madre.

- Mi nombre es Hinata, Hyuga Hinata y soy la futura líder del clan Hyuga - dijo la niña con voz firme y pose altiva - y también la futura esposa de Menma-kun, por eso no permitiré que un perdedor como tú lo arrastre.

- Yo no soy un perdedor - dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño - soy Uchiha Sasuke hijo del capitán de la policía de Konoha Uchiha Fugaku y hermano de Uchiha Itachi el jounnin mas joven de la historia de la aldea.

- Pues no te pareces a ellos - dijo Hinata convencida - Itachi-kun es una de las personas más amables que conozco, tal vez el mejor ninja que haya conocido, nunca lo he visto cometer un solo error - dijo con expresión pensativa poniendo una mano bajo su mentón - y en cuanto a su padre, parece una persona muy fuerte y se necesita ser muy inteligente para liderar a la policía de Konoha, mi padre siempre dice que debo comportarme cuando ellos vengan a visitarnos y mostrar respeto, y si mi padre lo dice significa que son personas muy importantes en la aldea. - Termino diciendo, cruzando sus brazos y moviendo su cabeza en forma de afirmación.

- Pues no es mi culpa no ser un genio como Itachi - dijo Sasuke haciendo un puchero.

- BUUU! Respuesta incorrecta - dijo Hinata poniendo sus manos en su cintura, en lo que Sasuke la miro como si hubiese perdido un tornillo - lo que nos hace diferentes de los genios es que ellos aprenden a hacer las cosas más rápido que nosotros pero eso no quiere decir que sean perfectos en todo, por ejemplo, Itachi-kun es un excelente ninja y seguramente también un excelente hermano y compañero, pero - miro hacia los lados e hizo un ademan con la mano para que Sasuke se acercara, quien lo hizo después de dudar un poco, y entonces comenzó a susurrarle al oído - la última vez que vino a visitarnos nuestros padres se retiraron a hablar en privado sobre cosas de la aldea y por eso nos tuvimos que quedar solos bastante tiempo, él no decía nada así que ofrecí servirle otra taza de té para tal vez hablar un poco con él, pero me dijo que él lo haría, así que tomo la tetera, pero le temblaban las manos, tanto que rego el té en mi kimono, corrió a ayudarme sin parar de repetir cuanto lo sentía y de preguntarme si no me había quemado y si me encontraba bien, nunca lo había visto así, es decir Itachi-kun siempre se veía tan calmado, así que cuando fui a cambiarme le conté a una de las empleadas de la mansión y le pregunte si había sido mi culpa pero ella solo se rio y me dijo que probablemente Itachi-kun estaba nervioso porque tal vez no está acostumbrado a hablar con chicas y por eso no sabe cómo tratarlas - termino de susurrar, se separo un poco de Sasuke y continuo - y eso demuestra que los genios no son buenos en todo.

- ¿En verdad nii-san hizo eso? - pregunto Sasuke como si hubiera descubierto un gran secreto.

- Si - contesto Hinata con cara de orgullo posando de nuevo las manos en su cintura - por eso digo, no importa si no eres un genio, lo importante es no darse por vencido como dice mi Menma-kun y así volverse fuerte de verdad para proteger a las personas que son importantes para nosotros.

Sasuke no supo porque pero su corazón latió muy fuerte cuando ella hablo, no podía más que verla con admiración, esa niña era increíble, sin mencionar que era la única que había logrado que su nii-san cometiera un error, aunque no fuera esa su intención y parecía que tampoco era como las demás niñas chillonas que lo seguían a todas partes a él o a su nii-san.

- Ya debo irme - su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos - Ko-chan ha venido por mí, nos vemos luego niño tonto - dijo Hinata despidiéndose con una mano mientras tomaba la mano de Ko con la otra.

Vio que Hinata y Ko se detenían a hablar con alguien un poco más adelante y poco después ella se giraba y apuntaba en su dirección para luego seguir su camino, cuando Ko se movió para rodear a la persona con la que hablaban Sasuke se dio cuenta de que era Itachi, quien volteo a verlo dirigiéndose hacia él.

- Nii-san viniste a recogerme - dijo Sasuke eufórico, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tonto otouto, oka-san estaba ocupada haciendo la cena y por eso no podía venir a recogerte - decía Itachi mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke - vamos.

Sasuke aprovecho la oportunidad para comprobar si lo que le había dicho la niña era verdad o solo lo había inventado para acercarse a él.

- Nii-san, ¿Conoces a Hinata Hyuga? - pregunto con cara de inocencia, pero de inmediato noto como el brazo de Itachi se tenso.

- La he visto en algunas reuniones de nuestros clanes ¿Por qué? - le regreso la pregunta mientras volteaba a mirarlo.

- Pues es mi compañera de clase y hoy hemos hablado y me ha dicho algo muy interesante sobre ti… - soltó Sasuke, ese era el momento si la expresión del rostro de su nii-san cambiaba aun que sea un poco quería decir que todo lo que le conto Hinata era cierto.

- Y ¿Qué te dijo? - Pregunto Itachi con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Dijo que eras una de las personas más amables que conocía y que nunca te había visto cometer un error - dijo Sasuke poniendo cara de angelito, mas sin embargo logro darse cuenta, al decirle a Itachi que Hinata le había hablado de él, las manos de Itachi comenzaron a sudar y pudo notar también como su cuerpo tembló un poco.

- Pues déjame contarte algo otouto, Hinata-san es muy madura para su edad, ahí donde la vez es el orgullo de su clan y seguramente será una gran kunoichi algún día - termino de decir Itachi con la mirada perdida.

- Si, y yo trabajare muy duro para ser un gran ninja y poder proteger a la aldea y a ella - dijo Sasuke con ojos brillantes de la emoción y serrando su puño con fuerza frente a su cara, y entonces Itachi se dio cuenta de que no era el único Uchiha al que le agradaba Hinata Hyuga, al ver la decisión en los ojos de su otouto, la cual no había demostrado por ninguna otra chica, lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar y darse por vencido, después de todo amaba mucho a su otouto como para dejar que una chica se interpusiera entre ambos aunque fuera tan hermosa e interesante como demostraba ser Hinata Hyuga, aun para su edad.

- ¿Sucede algo nii-san? - Pregunto Sasuke al escuchar el suspiro de su hermano.

- No es nada Sasuke, no es nada.

Y así continuaron su camino a casa.

******-o-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-o-**

- Menma -kun! Regresa - gritaba una linda chica mientras perseguía a un chico alrededor de la aldea, hasta caer rendida por el esfuerzo, cada día que pasaba ese chico era más rápido, no por nada era el hijo del rayo de Konoha.

- Por qué no te das por vencida de una vez, al inútil de Menma solo le gusta Sakura Haruno - decía un apuesto chico de cabello y ojos azabaches mientras le ofrecía una rosa roja y una sonrisa que derretiría los polos de la tierra.

- Ya te he dicho que no me interesas Sasuke - dijo golpeando su mano haciendo que se le callera la rosa - y aun que me dejara de gustar Menma-kun, lo cual no ocurriría ni aun que los cuatro hokages se levantaran de sus tumbas, nunca me fijaría en ti.

- ¿Pero que tengo de malo? Es decir miles de chicas matarían por ser mi novia.

- Precisamente, escucha Sasuke aquella vez que te conté sobre la "debilidad" por decirlo así de Itachi-kun, lo dije para que intentaras superarlo siendo un mejor ninja que él, no para que te convirtieras en un Casanova que controla a las mujeres a su antojo y realmente no sabes cuánto lamento haberte dicho eso de no darse por vencido, porque desde ese día no me has dejado en paz - dijo lo ultimo casi gritando del desespero.

- Pero sabes que yo dejaría a todas esas chicas si me dijeras que si - su expresión se torno melancólica - tu eres la única chica a la que siempre he amado, te conozco mejor que nadie he visto como cada día te le confiesas el idiota de Menma y cada vez que te rechaza te duele, pero aun así no te das por vencida, he visto como consientes a Hanabi-chan cuando crees que nadie te ve, como sonríes como una niña pequeña cada vez que comes un rollo de canela y sé que si en el exterior luces tan segura de ti misma es porque desde pequeña te has presionado para ser lo que todos esperan de ti.

- ¿Y qué es lo que esperan de mi Sasuke? - Pregunto apretando sus puños mientras oculta su mirada tras parte de su flequillo.

- Una digna líder para el clan Hyuga. - Termino diciendo con expresión afligida - Pero conmigo no tienes que fingir, se que en realidad eres frágil y dulce aunque quieras hacerte la fuerte, aquel día se que en realidad tratabas de animarme y por eso eres diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido, tú no te fijaste solo en mi apariencia o en mi apellido, te diste cuenta casi de inmediato de que era lo que en realidad me molestaba y trataste de arreglarlo - suspiro y luego cerro sus puños con fuerza - eres demasiado amable, siempre que me rechazas lo haces de la peor manera para que no cree falsas esperanzas, puedo verlo en tus ojos, la misma mirada que pones cuando regañas a tu hermana menor quieres ser firme pero temes que no quiera volver a hablarte y lo mismo haces conmigo - levanta su rostro y la mira, triste pero con firmeza y continua - a Menma no le gustas, ni siquiera se ha quedado viéndote más de cinco segundos, pero si estás bien con eso entonces me doy por vencido.

Cuando por fin Sasuke termina de decir la última frase Hinata levanta la cabeza y lo ve a los ojos, él se acerca y hace el mismo jutsu que utiliza para hacer aparecer la rosa roja que le regala a todas pero esta vez aparece un hermoso lirio blanco en su lugar.

- Toma - dice Sasuke ofreciéndole el lirio.

- Pero… - No termina la frase mientras toma el lirio entre sus manos.

- Es tu flor favorita, no Hyuga? - Hinata asiente con su cabeza mientras lo mira en busca de una explicación - ya te lo dije, yo lo sé todo sobre ti - dice Sasuke leyendo la duda en el rostro de Hinata - tómalo como una despedida, ya no volveré a molestarte - dijo mientras sonreía, pero esta sonrisa era diferente a la que utilizaba siempre, era una sonrisa rota que hizo que el corazón de Hinata se encogiera y sin más se dio media vuelta dispuesto a seguir su camino.

- Espera… - Dijo Hinata mientras jalaba la camisa de Sasuke.

******-o-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-o-**

- Era raro desde aquella tarde hacia tres días la loca de Hinata Hyuga no se había aparecido en su camino ni por equivocación, ya empezaba a tener síndrome de persecución pensando que en cualquier momento ella le saltaría encima desde atrás de algún poste o lo acorralaría en algún callejón oscuro, para ese momento estaba tan asustado que lo único que quería era esconderse en el último y más lejano rincón del mundo entonces pensó ¿Cuál sitio es el único al que Hinata Hyuga no iría ni aun que fuera el fin del mundo? Y después de un tiempo de matarse los sesos pensando lo supo, la casa de Sasuke, entonces emprendió camino hacia el distrito Uchiha, toco a la puerta y la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha le dijo que Sasuke había salido con su novia y que no volvería hasta la noche, de la impresión Menma casi se va de para atrás, Sasuke ¿con novia? Eso tenía que verlo, pero antes como buen ninja recolectaría toda la información posible que Mikoto le pudiera dar.

- Nee Mikoto oka-chan y ¿Cómo es la novia de Sasuke? - pregunto mientras entraba a la casa y se sentaba en el comedor.

- ¿No te la ha presentado? Qué raro, creí que siendo amigos desde que tienen memoria, serias el primero en enterarte - dijo Mikoto mientras cortaba los vegetales para la cena.

- Ahora que lo mencionas no lo he visto desde hace días - dijo Menma dándose cuenta de la ausencia de su mejor amigo.

- Tal vez ha estado ocupado haciendo feliz a su linda novia - decía Mikoto con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro - es que ella es tan dulce, el otro día Sasuke-chan la trajo a casa, es una chica muy bonita y tan encantadora, apenas llego se ofreció a ayudarme con la cena y aunque insistí en que ella era la invitada y que no debía molestarse termino preparando casi toda la comida ella sola y a que no sabes - dijo ella con ojos brillosos - cocina delicioso, hasta fugaku elogio su comida y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que será una magnifica esposa para mi Sasuke-chan, solo espero que no la deje escapar, es que si mi Sasuke-chan se casa con ella mis nietos serian tan lindos, porque ella es una chica muy guapa y…

- Lo siento Mikoto oka-chan olvide que tengo algo que hacer y debo irme ahora - dijo Menma tratando de escapar de Mikoto y es que cuando ella empezaba a hablar sobre Sasuke y sus futuros nietos no hay quien la callara -¡la veo luego! - grito mientras corría hacia la entrada.

- ¡Menma-kun dale saludos a tu madre de mi parte y si te encuentras con Sasuke-chan y esta con su novia dile que la traiga a casa más seguido! - grito Mikoto desde la cocina.

Saliendo del territorio Uchiha Menma se preguntaba donde podría estar Sasuke, el hecho de que Mikoto Uchiha la madre más celosa de la aldea quisiera compartir a su "Sasuke-chan" con otra chica era pasable, pero que en la misma noche Fugaku Uchiha hablara durante la cena y para elogiar la comida era señal del apocalipsis, seguro, tenía que conocer a la pobre chica porque con todo lo que dijo Mikoto, si no terminaba casándose con Sasuke sus padres la obligarían, así tuvieran que usar su sharingan, y es que con reputación de Casanova que tenia Sasuke en la aldea hasta Mikoto Uchiha dudo que Sasuke sentara cabeza algún día.

- Hey, Menma!

Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con dos figuras muy conocidas.

- Shisui nii-chan, Itachi nii-chan - saludo Menma - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Estamos de vuelta de una misión - contesto Shisui poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza - y tú qué haces saliendo del territorio Uchiha ¿Estabas con Sasuke? Creí que para esta hora estaría muy acaramelado con su sexy nueva novia, eso aria yo si fuera el - dijo Shisui con su cara más pervertida y soltando una risita.

- ¿Ya la conocen? ¿Es tan linda como todos dicen? ¿Es de la aldea? ¿La conozco? - Comenzó a preguntar Menma.

- Si no sabes quién es, es mejor que le preguntes a Sasuke - dijo Itachi serio - él se enojaría si te contamos primero - los dos Uchihas se dieron una mirada de complicidad.

- Pero ¿Es que no me pueden decir nada a cerca de ella? - decía Menma poniendo cara de perrito regañado y juntando sus manos en señal de suplica.

- Lo único que te puedo decir es que Sasuke ha estado enamorado de esa chica desde los seis años y que si no se hubiera enamorado de ella en ese entonces seguramente ella y yo estaríamos comprometidos ahora - dijo Itachi mirando a Menma con seriedad.

- ¿Qué? No puede ser, ¿Itachi nii-san también estaba enamorado de la misma chica? - dacia Menma sin creerlo - ¿Por qué?

- Ella es hermosa e interesante, e incluso en ese tiempo lo era - dijo Itachi mirando hacia el vacio - si Sasuke no me hubiera dicho aquel día que ella también le gustaba, seguramente yo hubiera logrado que su padre mediera su mano.

- Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere - dijo finalmente Shisui mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a su primo - vamos te invito unos dangos en el puesto de té, adiós Menma que tengas suerte en encontrar a Sasuke - se despedía con la mano mientras seguían con su camino.

Y ahora que haría, pensaba Menma mientras trataba de unir las piezas, la novia de Sasuke era, según lo que le había dicho Mikoto, dulce, considerada y cocinaba más que bien, con eso podía descartar a Sakura-chan, y eso era un alivio, ella sabia cocinar pero en definitiva no era lo que llamarían una gran chef, y según lo que le habían dicho Shisui e Itachi, ella era sexy, hermosa e interesante y el hecho de que los dos la conocieran, al parecer, desde hace tanto tiempo daba a entender que era una chica de la aldea, con eso podía descartar a Temari, quien no era de la aldea, a TenTen, quien era linda pero no sexy, y a Ino, quien era sexy pero Itachi nunca consideraría casarse con ella, en especial desde que les dio a él y a Sasuke la mitad de un corazón de chocolate en san Valentín y cuando le preguntaron él porque ella respondió que como nunca podría escoger entre los dos a cada uno le daría la mitad de su corazón, es decir, eso es algo que esperarías escuchar de una madre pero no de una novia, además si estaba bien informado ella se había rendido hacia tiempo y ahora salía con un chico extraño llamado Sai.

Con todos los datos que reunió pudo descartar a casi todas las chicas que conocía y eso solo lo dejo más confundido, no podía seguir así tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, así que siguió en la búsqueda de su amigo y su misteriosa novia.

Busco en la feria, donde habían muchas parejas pero no vio a Sasuke en ningún lado, luego fue al parque, donde también habían muchas parejas pero allí tampoco estaba Sasuke, fue a la tiende de helados, donde una niña de cuatro años le embarro su helado encima y luego se puso a llorar por lo que tuvo que comprarle otro para que las demás personas dejaran de verlo mal pero ni rastro del Uchija, y por último fue al distrito comercial de Konoha donde había mucha gente pero a Sasuke Uchiha parecía habérselo tragado la tierra, así que decidió parar por el día de hoy y continuar con su búsqueda al día siguiente, iba a ir directo a casa pero se desvió en último momento pues sintió el llamado del ramen así que se dirigió a Ichiraku, cuando iba llegando escucho la voz de Sasuke así que se detuvo para ver de dónde provenía, siguió el sonido de su voz y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba sentado en el puesto de ramen, solo se veían sus piernas pero su voz era inconfundible y a su lado estaba sentada la que de seguro era su novia, Shisui tenía razón con solo ver las largas y torneadas piernas de la chica podía notar que era sexy, ya estando seguro de que era el decidió entrar a saludar y así por fin conocer a la misteriosa y sexy chica.

- Hey, Sasuke te he estado buscando todo el día - decía mientras entraba al puesto de ramen y tomaba asiento.

- Lo siento dobe - decía Sasuke mientras tomaba la mano de la chica, pero lo que vio Menma a continuación lo dejo boquiabierto, la chica era… - he estado ocupado con Hinata-chan todo el día.

- Hola Menma-kun - saludo Hinata con una mano mientras con la otra entrelazaba dedos con los de Sasuke.

- Pe-pero como… - Pregunto tartamudeando de la impresión.

- Pues veras Menma-kun, el otro día cuando te estaba persiguiendo tropecé con Sasuke-kun y pues una cosa llevo a la otra y… - trataba de explicar Hinata con voz suave.

-Y somos novios - término de decir Sasuke como si eso lo explicara todo.

- Un momento, pero ustedes…

- No es que nos odiáramos es solo que yo solo podía ver a Menma-kun y pensé que si no me daba por vencida algún día te fijarías en mi pero hace unos días me di cuenta que a Sasuke-kun de verdad le importo y que el a mí me gusta y por eso decidimos intentar ser algo más que amigos - dijo ella en voz pausada mientras un tenue sonrojo se extendía por su rostro.

- Así es dobe y yo deje a todas esas chicas interesadas de inmediato para poder estar con el amor de mi vida - decía Sasuke mientras se acercaba a darle un beso esquimal a una sonrojada Hinata - y hacerla feliz como ella se merece.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun no frente a Menma-kun - decía una nerviosa Hinata roja como un tomate.

- A él no le importa - decía Sasuke mientras le daba un inocente y casto beso a Hinata en los labios, para que luego ella mostrara una tierna y tímida sonrisa que capturaría el corazón de cualquier hombre, y Menma no era la excepción, fue en ese momento que lo recordó, aquel día en la academia cuando había olvidado su obento y ella compartió el suyo con él, ella había mostrado la misma sonrisa cuando él le había dicho medio en broma que sería una buena esposa algún día, hasta ese momento Hinata Hyuga había sido la niña callada y tímida en la que nadie se fijaba en realidad ni siquiera él pero con el tiempo Hinata había cambiado, ya no era tímida, se volvió perfeccionista y segura de sí misma y hasta cierto punto ruda, y fue entonces que empezó a asediarlo llevándole obentos todos los días, los cuales a veces probaba solo para confirmar que estaban deliciosos y pensar cuanta suerte tenia Hinata por tener una mamá que cocinara tan bien sin siquiera pensar en que podría ser ella la que cocinaba en verdad, entregándole cartas de amor que nunca leyó, regalándole cupones de ramen en san Valentín los cuales uso sin siquiera darle importancia a la fecha ni la razón del regalo y cuando llevo a su rana mascota a clase, empezó a regalarle unos extraños peluches con forma de ranitas los cuales su madre se maravillaba de ver diciendo cosas como que tenían muchos detalles y que seguramente eran hechos a mano, lo cual solo lo hiso admirar mas a la madre de Hinata, sin haberse fijado en que los dedos de Hinata estaban cubiertos con banditas las primeras veces que le había regalado aquellas ranitas, así que con el tiempo se volvió una rutina el aceptar los regalos de Hinata y huir de ella cuando invadía su espacio personal y es que tal vez nunca se había dado el tiempo de conocerla bien en realidad.

- Nee, Hinata-chan ¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre de salud? Digo como nunca la veo por la aldea - trato de preguntar casualmente, pero noto como al instante Hinata bajaba su cabeza dejando que parte de su flequillo cubriera su rostro.

- Dobe idiota la mamá de Hinata murió cuando ella tenía cinco años - dijo Sasuke y en ese momento se atraganto con el bocado ramen que estaba comiendo.

Eso quería decir que el obento que le compartió la primera tal vez lo había hecho ella, pero en ese momento hanabi llego al puesto de ramen y se dirigió directamente a su hermana interrumpiendo por un momento sus pensamientos.

- Onee-chan te estaba buscando - dijo la pequeña mientras abrazaba a su hermana - quería que me enseñaras a hacer peluches a mano como los que tú haces - decía entusiasmada - quiero hacer una ardilla para decorar mi habitación.

- Claro imouto-chan, mañana te mostrare los patrones básicos para que sea más fácil de aprender, yo al principio no tuve a nadie que me enseñara y por eso me pinche casi todos los dedos las primeras veces - decía Hinata con voz dulce mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hanabi - ahora que lo pienso creo que tendremos que buscar el patrón del peluche de ardilla, la verdad es que yo solo he hecho ranitas, pero no te preocupes no debe ser tan difícil - reconfortaba Hinata a su hermanita al ver su rostro un poco decaído.

Entonces fue cuando supo por que Hinata tenía los dedos llenos de curitas la vez que le regalo el primer peluche y el remordimiento hizo que su estomago se revolviera haciendo que corriera el plato de ramen hacia un lado sin terminárselo.

- Nee, Hinata-chan - la llamo Teuchi el dueño de Ichiraku - se aproxima san Valentín ¿No piensas comprar los cupones de ramen este año?

- no, creo que este año hare algo diferente - dijo sonriendo mientras volteaba a ver como Sasuke y Hanabi discutían sobre algún tema sin importancia.

Eso explicaba el que le regalara tantos cupones una vez al año y si antes sentía que se le había revuelto el estomago ahora sentía como si mereciera ser quemado vivo en el amaterasu.

- Hime-chan, podríamos ir a la cascada el día de san Valentín - decía melosamente Sasuke poniendo ojos de cordero a medio degollar.

- Que buena idea Sasuke-kun y también podría llevar algo de comida para hacer un Picnic - decía Hinata con una sonrisa.

- Heee, yo también quiero ir - decía Hanabi jalando el brazo de su hermana.

- Lo siento Hanabi-chan, pero el día de san Valentín es para pasarlo con tu pareja.

- Si lo siento Ha-na-bi-chan, pero ese día Hina-Hime va a ser solo para mí - Dijo Sasuke para luego sacar la lengua.

- Eso no es justo - dice Hanabi para luego hacer un puchero - solo quieres tener a mi Onee-chan para ti solo.

- Exacto - dice Sasuke burlándose de Hanabi.

- Sasuke baka! - grito Hanabi perdiendo la paciencia.

- Enana tonta - contraataco Sasuke.

Y así comenzaron una guerra de insultos para llamar la atención de Hinata y ver quien se quedaba con ella, como si fuera un juguete.

- ¡Basta! - grito Hinata perdiendo la paciencia - Hanabi, ese día lo voy a pasar con Sasuke-kun por que el me lo pidió primero, si me lo pides primero el próximo año haremos lo que tú quieras, ahora vete directo a casa, te estás comportando como una niña de cuatro años ya hablaremos cuando regrese a casa - dijo con tono autoritario.

- Pero…

- Sin peros - dijo Hinata señalando a la puerta - directo a casa Hyuga Hanabi.

Y en menos de dos segundos Hanabi salió corriendo por la puerta.

- Lo siento Sasuke-kun parece que la he consentido demasiado, pero desde que murió mamá… - decía Hinata con rostro triste.

- Lo entiendo Hime-chan, debió ser difícil hacerte cargo de tu hermana cuando solo eras una niña - dijo Sasuke mientras acariciaba el hombro de Hinata.

- De todas formas has hecho un estupendo trabajo con Hanabi-chan - decía Teuchi - escuche que se graduó como la primera de su clase este año, sin duda serás buena madre algún día Hinata-chan.

EL último comentario logro que Hinata se pusiera como un tomate, mientras Sasuke solo soltó una pequeña risita y rodeo a Hinata con su brazo para luego darle un beso en la frente, a todo esto Menma reacciono como un autómata, dejo el dinero del ramen sobre la mesa y se retiro dejando el tazón medio lleno dirigiéndose a su casa, a mitad del camino se detuvo en seco como saliendo del shock agarro su cabeza y grito como un desesperado.

- ¡Porque a mi Kami-sama!

Hinata no era la chica ruda que aparentaba, había crecido sin una madre y tubo que prácticamente criar a hanabi, ella era firme pero inesperadamente dulce y si era digna o no de ser la líder del clan Hyuga eso no le importaba, el mundo la había vuelto dura para que pudiera cargar con el peso de haber nacido como la primera hija de Hiashi Hyuga, pero aun así había gente que lograba ver atreves de esa barrera y contemplar a la verdadera Hinata, la primera persona que lo había logrado era Itachi pero al darse por vencido tan rápido dejo el camino libre para que una persona que realmente la entendía lograra conquistarla, y la única persona que la observo todo el tiempo y espero pacientemente a que ella también lo viera era sin duda alguna Uchiha Sasuke, pero al haberse dado cuenta de todo aquello tan tarde convertía oficialmente a Namikaze Menma en el hombre más ciego de toda Konoha, había perdido a la chica más hermosa, considerada y tremendamente sexy de la aldea (según él) por ser un completo idiota.

.

.

.

FIN.

******-o-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-o-**

******Cuando comencé a escribir no se me vino a la mente otra cosa que la relación de esta extraña pareja, espero sus comentarios ;)**

******bye-bye.**


End file.
